


Angel Kiss

by alienboyv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kamisama Hajimeshita AU, M/M, Not Everything Is Figured Out, Past Gabriel/Raphael, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), also they dont live at shrines, but they are called deities/gods., crowley is NOT as mean as tomoe thank u very much, dont need to watch/read kh to understand tbh, part of this was just from memory of the episode so F, sorta - Freeform, they live as humans, think of God as less of a god but somewhere between deity and supernatural being, uhh idk man, yknow??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: Aziraphale, a 24 year old University student, gets kicked out by his dad, Gabriel, in an out of character moment of anger. He has nothing but the clothes on his back and his books, and as the reality of the situation sets in, a mysterious and tall woman offers him her home after saving her from three dogs. As he wanders to the middle-of-nowhere home, he quickly realizes this place and the woman who gave him her home aren't as of-this-world as he thought they were.





	Angel Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale, down on his luck, meets a special woman who gives him a home.  
Innocent enough, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokokokokok SO  
uhhhhhhh
> 
> hears a character list. ngl theres more characters in kk/kh than in go so uh. F.  
yes god is the narrator AND mikage. it just be like that.
> 
> nanami: aziraphale  
tomoe: crowley  
mizuki: beelzebub  
kei and ami: the Them  
kurama: the 4 horsemen  
isobe n his friends: michael, uriel, sandalphon, etc  
mikage/narrator: God (called Jehovah)  
otohiko: Satan (called Lucifer)  
himemiko: anathema  
kotarou: newt  
nanami's dad: gabriel  
nanami's mom: raphael  
shrine spirit: little angels/demons

Here, we meet our protagonist, Aziraphale Fell, a 24 year old university student. Though he usually sparks of grace, kindness, and is generally a beacon of beauty known to all, right now, he's in a very torn up place. See, not too long before our story begins, he was kicked out of his house by his father. Typically, Aziraphale was docile and took his father's strict and controlling nature, but even the strongest ice cracks.

* * *

_ "Sunshine, that is not appropriate to go out in!" Gabriel pointed at Aziraphale's pajama pants and loose shirt hanging off of him._

_"Father, I'm only going to step outside to read! Why must you be so-" He cut himself off, muttering an apology._

_"So what, sunshine? Go on say it, I'd love to hear it." Aziraphale looked down. Gabriel smiled, walking over to him. He gently lifted up Aziraphale's face. "I only want what's best for you, we can't have you going out looking like that. Especially not with that gut of-" That was the straw that broke the camels back. After years of passive-aggressive judgment, Aziraphale gained many insecurities. It took him years to even enjoy speaking to people because he was sure they would be disappointed in what he had to say. He was trying to overcome this, but he knew he would break soon._

_"So suffocating!" He barked, backing away from his father. "I don't feel like my own person, you're so confining and restrictive! You don't let me eat what I want for years, but when I finally do, you judge me for my weight! I am 24, father! Why do you have to check my clothing every day to see how appropriate it is like I'm a primary schooler!"_

_"Because I say so!" Gabriel's tone quickly changed, beginning to yell back at Aziraphale. "This is my house, my rules! If you don't like it so much, you can get out from under my roof! You're nothing without me!"_

_"Your job was to ensure I could live my life as a healthy, functioning adult!" Aziraphale pleaded. "Maybe I will leave!"_

_"Fine, come back to me when you realize you can't live on your own!" Gabriel breathed in. "I will continue to pay for university, but nothing else. You better get a job because you aren't allowed back into this house until you realize you're wrong!"_

_Aziraphale ran upstairs, packing his limited amount of clothes and books into his bookbag and changing into something better, before stomping downstairs. He grabbed the doorknob, just as he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder._

_"Sunshine...we both said things we didn't mean. C'mon, come here to papa..." Gabriel smiled warmly, causing Aziraphale to hesitate, mind whirling if this was really a good idea. He shook his head._

_"No, father, I can't stay here forever..." Gabriel growled, forcing him out the door._

_"Fine! Come back when you realize how wrong you are!" He slammed the door and locked it, leaving Aziraphale out on the cold front porch._

* * *

Aziraphale...was upset, to say the least. He was partially regretful of rash decision and partially rejuvenated with this newfound freedom. Never again would he receive his father's judgmental glares, his pseudo-sweet insults, or his sickeningly fake calmness.

He thinks back on Gabriel's words, and it hits him like a ton of bricks. He has nowhere to stay. He's a generally liked person, but that doesn't suddenly grant him access to his peer's homes. He begins trying to map out areas that are safe for him until he hears undignified shrieking.

"Help! Anybody? These dogs- Oh no- help!" He looks up and sees a woman in a tree, seemingly trying to defend herself with her shoes. She threw one before Aziraphale jumped up.

"Give me a second!" He shooed off the dogs, who promptly chased after one another. "Are you okay, ma'am?"

The woman climbed down the tree, sliding her shoe back on, and straightens her posture. "I am now! Why, aren't you a dashing young man? What are you doing out?" 

"Er, well..." He scratched the back of his neck, he couldn't quite explain it, but he had the strong inner urge to trust her.

* * *

"My goodness, your father kicked you out after forcing you at home for so many years?! He sounds truly awful, you must hate him!" She exclaims, still as poised and elegant as the moment she got off the tree.

"Oh, I can't bring myself to fully hate him...his behavior just..." He clicks his tongue. "...perturbed me..."

"Hmm..." She smiled softly. "You are so selfless and kind-hearted for someone in your position. See, I'm a coward. I ran off from home...I bet Crowley, that serpent, must be furious. I ran away from something you must yearn for."

"I'm sure you have your reasons." _Crowley? Was that her pet snake?_ "I'm sure I'll find somewhere."

She snaps her fingers. "My home!"

He sputters. "Wha...what?"

"You can have my home, I am not returning anytime soon!" She stands up.

"If...if you would let me, I...I promise to take good care of it and be as clean-"

"It's settled then..." She bent down, softly kissing him on the forehead. "Please, take care." A soft breath is let out.

"Thank-" He looked up, realizing she had already left. "Oh...oh."

* * *

"This must be the place..." Aziraphale stared at the abandoned house, looking up at it and then the map given to him. He walks up to it, accidentally bumping into a sign covered in dust.

It was hard to make out what it said, but it was very clear to Aziraphale. "This is a bookshop!"

He huffed, crossing his arms and turning away. "Of course, why did I even trust her?" He couldn't help but trust her, something about her made him feel safe. Guess he was wrong cause-

"Lord Jehovah..." Whispers, coming from somewhere in this thick cloud of a mist, "Welcome home..."

"Alright, bugger that, I'm-" Aziraphale begins to step backward, looking worryingly into the mist that hides the sources of those voices. Suddenly, fire lights in front of him and he's stepping backward in fear. In his panic, he trips on a rock and slams into the doors of the bookshop. He groans on the floor, quickly sitting up as the voices return.

A hissing and unnervingly calm voice flowed into his ears and down his spine, making him shiver and recoil. He didn't feel particularly terrified not in danger of whoever-- of whatever-- was growling at him (though it seemed more directed at the woman he met earlier...) "Well, well, well...gone for 20 years and now you finally return, Jehovah. You think you can just leave and return like it's nothing- where have you been?!" The voice, now at last having a face to go with it, looked at him. _Wow, he's beautiful..._

The man(??) had true red hair, not orange or auburn, truly and fully red, and yellow slit eyes. As he opened his mouth, Aziraphale realizes the man had fangs and scales seemed to appear on the back of his neck. The man-shaped being slammed Aziraphale against the wall, only stepping back once he had a good look at the human in front of him. He calmed down abruptly and stepped back.

"Who are_ you?_" Aziraphale gulped.

"I'm Aziraphale, who are you?"

"No one _you_ need to know..." Sneered the partially-serpentine being.

"I-" He stuttered.

"But Master Crowley, look, he has the mark of the Land God!"

"He does, I suppose." The man's, Crowley, eyes squinted at him and eyebrows cock. "Why do you have Her mark?" _Mark?? Of The?? Land God?? Her...??_

"...That woman I met earlier? The one running from dogs?"

He sighed, "Yes, She's still scared of them?" He kept looking, brow furrowing. "That didn't ask my question. Why do you have Her mark? Why are you here?"

"I-I don't really know. I helped her escape the dogs, she offered me her home, she kissed me on the forehead and-" Crowley's eyes widened.

"She did _what?!_" Crowley growled and grabbed his hair in a shock-induced manner.

"She-" Crowley shushed, putting his finger to his lips, saying "I heard."

Crowley took his hand away. "Do you know what this means?" Aziraphale shook his head, Crowley looking at him like this was the most important thing in the world, "You're the new Land God."

The little creatures, who Aziraphale just realized look like little angels, begin flying around him. Their joyful voices bouncing across the room, praising the return of their Land God.

"What-What-Hold on!" He began shaking his hands as to shoo the little angels away. "I'm just Aziraphale, a normal university student! A human being!" 

"Technically you are still a human, but now," Crowley presses his finger against Aziraphale's forehead, "You are also, supposedly, the Land God as well."

"...does this mean I get the bookshop?" He murmurs, trying to gather his thoughts.

"As that all you're concerned about, you bastard?" Crowley hisses.

"No-I-No, I-I just-" Crowley's glare sharpens as Aziraphale continues to stammer.

"Why would She put a," He grabs Aziraphale's face, examining it, "measly human in Her place?" 

"Only god knows why, quite literally I might add." He backs off, huffing. "You cannot expect me to just...serve this being. I am a familiar, I have no obligation to stay with a god I am not serving."

"Master Crowley!" The angels whimpered.

"Listen, at best of all he can do is maybe bless a few people. I refuse to be in service to him _just_ because a god who was gone for 20 years put him in Her place." The man looks like he's preparing to leave.

"Hey, wait! This is way too sudden, come on, this is-" The man looks at him and rolls his eyes, black-feathered wings expanding and taking off out the nearest window. "-your home too..."

* * *

Aziraphale blinked, lifting his upper body up with his arms. While lying back on his arms, he begins to talk to himself.

"What a truly peculiar dream I had!" He exclaimed, "My father kicked me out in an uncharacteristic moment of rage, left me homeless to teach me a lesson! I saved a woman, that which prompted her into giving me her home, which was actually a bookshop and the home of the Land God! I was only told all this after all that by a demonic creature who almost instantly fled from the shop in an act of perhaps defiance, abandonment, and/or anger!" He opened his eyes, full of glee, only to look in front of him and realize...

"That wasn't a dream, was it?" He deflated

"Nope!" One of the little angels, called Lium, spoke up.

The other one, Neph, began speaking. "Now it is time to begin your duties!"

"Duties?"

"Yes, your duties as a god!" Neph said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what might those be?"

* * *

"...and gardening! You have to take care of the plants here!" Neph said, leaving Aziraphale to his own accord.

Aziraphale was, unsurprisingly, proficient at his household duties. Whether it be dusting the bookshelves, organizing the books, cleaning the floor or the walls or the windows, racking the leaves in front of the shop, or any basic household chore...though he didn't expect gardening.

"My goodness! There's so many plants! Who could possibly need this many plants?" The plants were near the windows, giving shade to the floor under it, small bits of the noon sun warmed his skin. He gently grabbed a leaf. "...though, they are so very beautiful. You dears must be very well taken care of..."

"I'll say it, I'm shocked." Aziraphale jumped, pointing the watering can like a weapon. "Oh, calm down, it's just me."

"Crowley!

"Yeah, that's my name." Aziraphale looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?!"

Crowley shrugged, "Just wanted to see how you're doing." He looks around the bookshop. "Pretty alright, I guess."

"Yeah, without the help of you." He muttered.

Ignoring that, Crowley continued, "Yknow, no matter how nice this place is...don't you have somewhere better to be? I'm sure you'd have a better life somewhere else." Aziraphale huffed, annoyance overtook his features.

"I don't have anywhere else, there is no home for me to go to...and besides, I've already started, what's the point in stopping now?" He breathed in and forced a polite smile on his face. Crowley cocked an eyebrow, looked away, and disappeared faster than he appeared.

* * *

Aziraphale stared down at the enormous stack of notebooks. "What could this be...?" He picked one up, inspecting it carefully.

"Those would be the prayers we've received in the last 20 years." Said Neph, Aziraphale hummed a question. "Over the last 2 decades, Crowley has been keeping track of the prayers we've received as they accumulate."

"My goodness..." He flipped through the pages. "I have to answer all of these?"

"Of course!"

"Are all of these from London?" The little angels shook their heads.

"All of Europe!" Aziraphale sputters.

"All of Europe?! How do we receive all of these anyways?!"

"Well, when someone prays a small piece of paper will fly through the window or appear in your pocket!"

"Okay, so I'm obviously not the only god, so-so why don't the other gods help?"

The little angels look at each other and Aziraphale. "See, the other gods don't...care about humans. They care about their work as a god and other beings, just not earth and most of its creatures, especially humans. She's the reason humans are still around, so they left human affairs for Her. Some other gods offered to help out, as a few others either like Jehovah or humans. So human affairs and all the prayers of Europe are under Her, well, jurisdiction." Aziraphale gaped, that unbelievably kind woman of a god...of course she was so wonderful to him. He had to this for her, _no_, Her.

"I..." Anxiety began to fill Aziraphale's chest. _She wants me here, but I...truly can't do this. I might be able to care for the book shop but I can't possibly be an actual god! I don't have the ability to answer prayers or any other godly duties that I have no clue about! I have to do this for Her, for this bookshop._ "I can't be a god. Crowley was right."

"What?! Lord Aziraphale?! What do you mean?!" He smiled sadly at them.

"I can't be a god." He said with more reverence than previously. "I want to help, I want to stay, I truly but..." He continued looking at them, breathing through his nose. "I'm human, I can't do anything divine. I can't do miracle or bless things."

"That isn't true, give it time." Neph cried. "She wants you here!" _But there's needs to be someone who can answer these prayers, who knows how many of them have run out of time. I can't allow any more of these people to suffer because there was no one capable of helping them._

"Please, no!" They wailed, grabbing onto his sides.

"Guys, that tickles!" He giggled, putting them down and crouching down to their level. "However..."

"However?!" The angels tilt their heads.

"I believe it might be necessary I go see Crowley. Perhaps..." He breathed in. "Perhaps we were both wrong about one another...Where is he?" They looked startled.

"Oh, dear...we forgot about that. Can he even go down there?"

"Down where?" Aziraphale questioned.

"Down Under..." Neph breathed in.

"Hell..." Lium finished.

_"Hell?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this originally was only gonna be 1 chapter buuuut i wanted to get it out so i decided to cut it in half uwu (tech not half but. u kno what i mean.)  
(btw if u wan watch kamisama kiss the first 1-3?? eps are on yt)


End file.
